Lessons to Learn
by Blue-Eyed-Puppy
Summary: Justin has decided to try another tactic into getting Brian to stop tricking. Deny Brian until he comes crawling for more. Bit by bit out little blonde bomb shell plans to turn Brian around. How will it turn out?
1. Chapter One

**Lessons to Learn**

**(Placed as if they decided not to get married but Justin stayed with him.)**

**AN: hello there everyone, this is my first attempt at a fan fiction for this series. I hope it goes well and you all enjoy it. Be sure to comment and tell me what you think. Thanks so much. Tootles!**

**Chapter One: Changes For Brian...**

Young mister Justin Taylor sat in the living room of the loft with sketch pad in hand as he drew the arrangement of fruit and vases before him. It was a boring, uneventful piece but he needed something to at least semi-distract him from his wondering mind making him think about Brian was late...again. It was 3:30 am. After the two had decided to not get married things basically went back to the way they had been before. Justin stayed at home most of the time working on his art while Brian was at work, at Babylon rebuilt or wanting to fuck him senseless into the sheets as always. Not that Justin minded the last one it was just annoying how his partner expected him always to be there whenever he was horny. Brian tricked enough as it was, why did he need Justin too?

The youth smiled lightly as he set his sketch pad down and stared at the ceiling as he reclined against the couch and thought about a way to make it clear to Brian just how important this matter was. He wasn't going to leave like before, he loved Brian and he knew Brian loved him back somewhere beneath that hard exterior "Brain-Fucking-Kinney). All Justin needed to do was carve that away for a second, that's all he wanted. He didn't want Brian to change, he loved his bad-ass rude way of going about life, it was hot to say the least, but he would have appreciated it if Brian actually saw him with some kind of worth. So that's when Justin got an idea. He knew Brian would come home soon from Babylon, most likely horny as hell and wanting to fuck, but that's where he would be wrong.

Justin got up from the couch and showered before brain could get home so he was nice and clean and in a pair of pyjamas, which was an odd choice for him. He got into bed and was reading a magazine with the normal blue lights on as always as Brian came swaggering through the door as always. He came in tossing his jacket on the floor and crawling onto the bed, immediately going for Justin's neck and nipping at it. "Good morning Sunshine..." he purred, God Justin hated that voice, it always made him give in.

"Good Morning to you too." He said softly as he kept reading the magazine and tried not to let the other get to him so quickly.

"What are you doing with all these clothes on?" Brain half growled as he started to unbutton the shirt of his top, all the while laying beside the blonde and kissing behind his ear.

"It's cold tonight, I don't want to get a cold or something stupid like that."

"I'm sure we can find a way to keep warm."

"Not until after you shower, you reek of cheap cologne and booze. You must have picked up some kind of trick tonight."

"Nah, no trick tonight, just dancing. Told you, I only trick once a week now.

"Oh that makes me feel so special. Go shower."

"Fine..." As Brian got off the bed and stumbled his way through the bedroom to the bathroom Justin couldn't help but smile. He was at least cutting back. He still went to the club but Justin trusted him when he said he hadn't fucked anyone. No one would know Brian to be modest or ashamed of his sex life.

Brian came back completely nude and dried off from his shower as he lay in the bed. Justin had set his magazine on the night stand and was now facing away from Brian's side of the bed and staring at the wall, then closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Brian was so confused, what was with the little twat tonight? The sex driven older man slide under the covers and pressed himself against the other from behind. He spooned against him and put both arms around the slim body of the blonde baby boy. He nuzzled his neck and was about to reach his hand down to that beautiful cock his lover sported when Justin laced his fingers with Brian's and held them up to his chest, hugging him and cuddling as they lay together. "Goodnight Brian. I love you." Justin yawned as he passed out in the bed.

_*What the fuck!*_ was Brian's last thought before he gave in and cuddled with the other before passing out.

Brian awoke to an empty feeling that seemed to surround him. Justin was gone. It was Sunday and the other had the day off. What normally would have been a day of kissing fucking and sucking was now looking like a day of celibacy. Brian walked about the apartment to see no one in sight, no sign of Justin except for a small note that said:

_Dear Brian,_

_Went out to lunch with Emmett and Debbie. We're doing some shopping. I won't be home for most of the day but here's the deal. If you can go all day without jacking off, tricking or having any kind of release before I get home I'll be sure to make it ten times your while. _

_Love Justin._

Justin's plan was simple. Slowly get Brian addicted to him piece by piece. He would reward the other for good behaviour but the minute Brian was late getting home, tricking or doing something that would have counted as cheating in any other relationship that meant no more sex. He further explained that in the note and prayed Brian didn't freak out. He'd surely find out when he got home.

However right now Brian stood in his kitchen dumbfounded. The little bitch was punishing him for being late last night. That's why he hadn't had sex with him! Brain got back into bed and though about it for a second. Which was better, get rid of his hard on now and be denied blonde boy fucking for two nights in a row or wait it out, make his lover happy and get an awesome rut out of it..._*Dammit Justin, the thgins you make me go through...I'll wait for you*_ he thought to himself while he lay in his bed.


	2. Chapter Two: A Rude Awakening

**Lessons to Learn**

**An: Enjoy the next chapter everyone. Please review if you read so I can get feedback on my work. Thanks for much. 3**

**Chapter Two: A Rude Awakening**

Three figures could be seen walking down Liberty Avenue as the sun shone brightly over head and the street was busy with people heading off to work or heading home from their one night stands. These three however were none other than young Mr. Taylor, Mr. Honeycutt and Debbie. They were fine watching with idle conversation until Justin dropped the bomb about his big plan.

"You did what?" Debbie shouted in disbelief as she walked with the other and then stood in front of Justin to get him to hault in the middle of the side walk while Emmett was left to gawk at the plan.

"I'm denying him for a while, that's all." Justin replied. "What's the big deal?"

"Honey I thought you wanted him to get to **stop** tricking not be pushed into it even further." Emmett said with concern in his voice.

"Guys I know Brian. The minute he knows he can't have something the more he wants it. I need him to get the picture that if he really just wants sex than he can go and trick all he wants so he won't need me tying him down. I've tried leaving him, staying with him, giving into his ways and talking to him about it but nothing seems to be working. This is the only other option I have left." Justin said with a slightly defeated tone as if he was pleading to the world for this idea to actually work.

"Well I hope it turns out for the better sweetie" Debbie told him as they arrived at the diner to serve the customers awaiting a tasty breakfast.

The group went about their usual routines of Justin serving the food, Debbie doing the same and also helping Vic with the food while Emmett sat with Ted and Mel and Lindsay talking about the latest case Mel was heading up. All seemed fine there until a very irritated looking male came through the door of the diner and the group went silent. Brian looked like he hadn't slept at all and tried to walking as calm as possible as he spotted sunshine bent over the counter to grab the next try and do his job. Brian took one look at that blonde boy ass and had to surpress a moan. The kid was going to pay heavily for this little game.

Justin felt a pair of hands yanked his hips back against Brian and heard the husky voice growling in his ear. "You care to explain that little note you left me this morning?" he asked, clearly not impressed with the turn of events Justin had picked up.

"Brian I'm working, I don't have time." Justin said as he tried to dismiss the subject but clearly that wasn't going to be as easy as he had hoped.

"Oh I think you can make time." Brian said as he took the other's hand and dragged him from the diner to the jeep parked out back.

It wasn't long before Justin found himself pressed to the side of the car and Brian looming over him with a very serious look in his eyes. "What is going on?" he demanded, not so much asking but ordering Justin to explain.

"Why are you so upset? I just don't want to-"

"I know what you fucking want Justin, Monogamy! A marriage! La-la-land with a fairytale ending! Well guess what sunshine I can't do that!" Brian shouted, everyone in the diner could hear them clearly.

"And why not?" Justin yelled right back, not being one to let people walk all over him anymore. "I wanted you to at least think about what you did to me each and every time you walk out that damn door to be with some trick. You're telling me I'm not good enough! So if I'm not good enough to fuck then you shouldn't get to have me at all!"

"Justin you know-"

"No Brian I don't know!" Justin corrected him, "One minute you tell me you love me, the next you're fucking some guy in the back room of Babylon or let alone in the bed we share together. You get pissy if some guy looks at my ass while I'm working yet you think it's not right that I get upset when you **Cheat!** Yes Brian it's called cheating when you fuck someone while in a relationship with someone else." Justin glared and walked around him and away from the car. "But obviously you don't want a relationship so I guess you can do as you bloody well please."

"Justin!" Brian called after him only to get the finger as his sunshine walked back into the diner and got back to work. Brian groaned as he leaned on the side of his car and took out a cigarette. He hated this. He knew the younger boy was right but didn't he see that it was hard for Brian to commit. The kid had to cut him some slack. This had been his lifestyle for the better part of 12 years and now he was to change it in such a short amount of time? He smoked as he thought it over and sighed. He hadn't actually fucked anyone since he and Justin got back together after the engagement fiasco. Sure guys had sucked him off, given him hand jobs and stuff but why was that so bad? "Fuck..." Brian got in his jeep and drove to work, knowing full well his day had gone to complete shit.

Once back inside Justin went back to his work and tried to focus but his mind was far off from the diner or his orders and customers. This was so stupid, why did he even try? Emmett was right. Brian was probably on his way to pick up some trick as he stood here filling up this woman's coffee cup. He tried to hide the emotions clear on his gorgeous face but failed miserably and the gang caught on. It wasn't long before he felt a hand on his shoulder and Lindsay brought him over to the booth where everyone was talking. "Guessing the plan backfired honey?"

"More like exploded into a million piece and shatters went in every direction..."

"Does he always have to be such an ass?" Mel asked angrily as he sipped her coffee and Lindsay rubbed her arm.

"That's Brian for you." Michael said as if the news meant nothing. "Does any of this really shock anyone? Honesty Justin what did you expect?"

"Michael!" Deb scolded and wacked him upside the head.

"No he's right Deb, what else can I expect from him? This is Brian, the man I love no matter how much I hate it." Everyone was quiet for a long while before Justin looked to Deb. "Would you mind if I check out early? I'm gonna go try and apologize for the idea I guess." Justin hung up his apron and got his stuff.

"Ah, ah , ah!" Emmett stopped him, "Not until we go shopping like we planned. Mr, Kinney can wait while we go and have our fun day. Come on." Emmett smacked his butt and took him to the car where Emmett drove off with the boy in hopes of cheering him up.

Brian sat in his office completely distracted. It was a good thing he didn't have any pitches of meetings today. What Justin had said to him was starting to actually impact him. But it wasn't Brian's style to give a shit about other or their emotions. A groan fell passed his lips as he slammed his head down on his left in front of him. "Damn that kid." He said as his stubbornness dissolved and he called up Cynthia. "Can you do me a favour? Get me a huge bouquet of white roses and calla lilies, then get some chocolates too i guess."

"Important date?" she teased.

"Just do it."

**To Be Continued.**

**An:** **Hope you enjoyed it, remember to review please.**


	3. Chapter 3: Turn Over

**Lessons to Learn**

**Chapter Three**

Justin came in from shopping with Emmet, a sigh of relief passing by his lips as he found the loft empty. He really didn`t want to have a second screaming match with Brian in one day, it was too much to deal with. Though he had brought it on himself he still didn`t understand what the big deal was for Brian to quit the random fucking he seemed to adore. He was always telling Justin he was the best fuck he`d ever had, why did he want to put up with second rate screwing? It was beyond the blonde boy so he simply up away his new clothes and spent the evening laying in their bed. Their empty...cold...lonely bed. _He's probably out fucking someone as I lay here_ he thought to himself with anger boiling in his veins. _That fucking dick-head...in more senses than one_ he leapt from the bed and the new clothing sitting in the closet caught his attention. "Who says he's the only one who can go and have some fun." He smirked and grabbed his cell phone. "Emmett, wanna go out dancing tonight?"

"Of course baby! I'll be right over. Give me a few to get my glitter going!" the total queen had his moment before Justin laughed and ended the call before grabbing his fitted jean, dark wash and ass hugging like no other pair he had.

All his jeans were tight but these would drive any gay man within 100 yards to notice his perfect rear. He slid them on, then walked shirtless to the closet and looked through his shirts, choosing a white, almost see through, button up shirt and left it unbuttoned for the most part. His longish hair was fanned out slightly and he looked to die for. He slipped his shoes on before grabbing his cell and wallet and walking to the living room to wait until Emmett got here. If only Brian were to see him now. He wasn't the scrawny little 17 year old he met out at the lamp post all those years ago. He was a young man, toned and slim, pale and scrumptious. He leaned on the wall and waited patiently with a smirk on his face, almost wanting his some-what boy friend to walk through the door right that second. Little did he know his secret wish would be granted.

Brian was walking up the stairwell as Justin was dressing. He came into the loft, holding a handful of flowers behind his back. He couldn't believe he was dropping so low as to give roses to the little twink. Opening the loft door he felt all thought leave as he saw the god standing in his living room. Chest revealed, hip slightly stuck to the side showing the curve of his hip. He was fantastic, perfection embodied. Playing it cool Brian walked to the counter and hid the flowers before the boy looked up and saw him. "Going somewhere?"

"Dancing with Emmett." Justin didn't even look up from his phone.

Justin felt his heart ache, the other didn't even react to how he was dressed. He got the text message that Emmett was out front. "Don't wait up. I'm sure you have plans of your own tonight." He walked towards the door only to feel a firm grip on his wrist and spin him until he was pinned to the wall.

"Just where the fuck do you think you're going without kissing me goodnight?"

"I thought our conversation today made it pretty damn clear that you get nothing." He tried to pull away from him but he had a hand on his hips to keep his still.

"Now see, I thought about it." He closed his eyes and sighed, "here I am, coming home ready to give you flowers, tell you I love you and want to be with you and you're going out without me?"

"What?" Justin was awe struck. "Brian-fucking-kinney got me flowers?"

"Roses actually..." Brain mumbled.

The blonde didn't know what to say, this was so sudden. "Why?"

"What do you mean why? I just told you."

"No..why the change. A few hours ago you bit my head off for suggesting it. Now you've got me pinned and you've changed your mind?"

Brian let him go and leaned against the column in the loft. "Look...every moment you're gone...or something stands between us I try to do anything I can to keep you. To lock you away and keep you safe from hurt...but I guess I've been the one hurting you the entire time. I mean...god dammit.." Why was it so fucking hard to be loving?

"Brian?" Justin said softly as he stepped closer. "Do you commit yourself to me? No cheating, no tricking?"

"Yes.." he whispered, feeling the others form so close.

He watched that million watt smile crawl across his lips and he tried to stop the shiver that ran down his spine. He watched Justin call Emmett and cancel their dancing night. "Sorry Em...I'm other wise...occupied.." he shut the phone off and tossed it over his shoulder to land on the couch. "Well Mr Kinney I do believe we need to make sure one more thing is clear."

"Oh? What now?"

"Prove you love me." He locked lips with his bronze Adonis, hearing the other moan into the kiss. "Fuck me..."

"Gladly..."

**TBC**


End file.
